


An comforting hand

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Berg and Varian [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Uncle Berg has an bad nightmare, Varian knows just what to do to offer comfort.
Relationships: Varian & Uncle Berg
Series: Berg and Varian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	An comforting hand

Berg wasn't one to have Nightmares it happened from time to time but it had been an good few months since his last, and never about his Nephew. 

The moment Berg woke up he automatically felt terrible, it was like his mind had went to the way he treated his Nephew years ago. Heck he treated him poorly as early as an month and an half ago. 

All the mistakes and words he made, everything he had done. The way it had affected Varian, sitting up he scrubbed an hand over his face shoulders slumping 

Berg quietly made his way to Varian's room lips twitching as he noticed the slumbering Teenager in the room next to his, going to his bedside the older males tucked the blanket more securely against the Teenager fingers running through the Alchemist's hair.

He was just leaving the room.

"Uncle Berg?". Came an sleepy tone. "Everything ok?".

"Yeah fine". Berg forced an smile. "Get some sleep kiddo".

Varian bit his lip as his Uncle went back to bed, looking at his Rocoon hands gently stroking Ruddigers fur, mind made up Varian grabbed his pillow before quietly making his way into his Uncles room.

Without an word Varian crawled into bed next to Berg scooting over so he laid his head on the males chest,

He grinned as Berg relaxed tugging him close resting his chin ontop of his Nephews.

"Thank you". Bergs tone soft. An soft sigh escaping his mouth as he started to fall asleep. 

Varian closed his eyes within seconds both him and his uncle drifted off to sleep.


End file.
